1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the dipropargyl ether of alpha, alpha'-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-para-diisopropylbenzene and its use in resins, laminates and the like.
2. State of the Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,226,800, 3,300,456, and 3,594,175; British patent No. 1,149,697; and Hay et al. Polymer Letters, Part B, Vol. 8, No. 2, 97-99 1970 describe various acetylene-terminated compounds, including the bispropargyl ether of bisphenol A. However, polymer resins prepared from this compound are undesirable for preparing electrical laminates because the resulting solutions thereof too readily run off reinforcing materials, such as fiberglass, and it is difficult to control the polymerization of the compound to provide a desired certain and reliable viscosity.